


G is for Guitar

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Digital Art, Gen, Guitar Stores, Guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Two pictures of Rosita visiting guitar stores.





	G is for Guitar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I thought using pictures as backgrounds would give it a similar feel to when you see a muppet interacting with a real area so I downloaded a couple from wikimedia commons.
> 
> [An electric guitar store by Visitor 7](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Electric_Guitar_Store.jpg)
> 
> [Guitars on a wall in Dallas, Texas, USA by Rafi B](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Guitar_shop.jpg)


End file.
